One Night in Summer
by phantom music
Summary: Yes, Itachi was a murderer.  But he accepted his punishment... to never see her again.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**As always, reviews are welcome.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi was 7 when he first met her. He had been training when he had noticed her watching him.

She had given him flowers. Pink, like her hair. He would never forget the smile she gave him that day.

He began seeing her around the town more often after that. She always noticed him as well, and it didn't take her long before she followed him around wherever he went.

Though he would rather die than confess it to anyone, he became attached to this little girl. The Uchiha took her on as a student, teaching her how to defend herself.

She learned quickly over the years, never questioning any orders he gave her.

Itachi reached the age of thirteen. He and Sakura were at the river one day when they were joined by Shisui. He was quieter than normal, and there was a certain look in his eye that gave the ANBU leader an uneasy feeling.

"Sakura, go eat lunch now. We'll continue training after."

"Yes, Itachi-sensei," she replied, doing as she was told.

The two teenagers stood in silence for a while, the raven-haired one not wanting to pressure his friend to tell him what was wrong.

Shisui finally spoke. "I have a very selfish favor to ask of you."

"You're not selfish-"

"I am right now." He paused for a minute, then continued. "I want to die."

"What?!" Itachi stared at him in disbelief. It would be completely unlike his friend to joke about something like this...

"I've been thinking it over for a while. It has nothing to do with you… but… I can't do it. I've tried, but I just can't."

Itachi's eyes widened in realization. "You want me to murder you?"

Shisui nodded, his eyes pleading. "Please."

He couldn't. He could never harm his best friend. But as he stared into his eyes, he knew that if he didn't his friend would pick a fight with the wrong person and have it happen that way.

He nodded his head slowly in consent.

Shisui smiled sadly. "Thank you…" then Itachi's kunai was in his heart.

Tears fell from his face as he allowed the other boy's body to be washed away with the river.

---------

As weeks passed, Itachi found that he could not bring himself to tell anyone that the Uchiha had hated life so much that he had wanted to end it, not even his precious pupil.

But his clan suspected him.

On one night, a night that Sasuke had stayed at the academy late to train, Itachi's father came home in a foul mood. All his coworkers believed his son was a murderer, and did not try to hide it. The last thing he wanted to see was the eternal innocent smile of a little girl.

She was with Itachi outside the house, and he was telling her how well she had been progressing lately.

His father scoffed. "She's only been fighting you. Were she to face a different opponent she would fail."

"Is that a challenge, father?" Itachi asked good-naturedly.

"Yes." He took up a fighting stance, daring the cherry blossom to attack.

The younger Uchiha, not believing his father capable of injuring a child, gestured for her to accept the challenge.

She did, and the first blow threw her against the house, slamming her head against stone.

Itachi ran to her as the man who raised him calmly went inside. She still had a pulse, but a faint one.

Carefully he scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the hospital, entering through a window. She was bleeding profusely and had fallen into a coma.

His blood boiled. Someone had to pay. He pulled his katanas out, not caring who he killed – just wanting to spill blood.

Every Uchiha who crossed his path felt his fury, as did the ones who stayed in their houses, too scared to interfere.

Finally he returned to the place where he was born.

As he stood over his parent's bodies, he heard the door open.

The reality of what he had just done hit him. He didn't cry. Not yet. His brother came into the room.

Sasuke, who would be able to influence Sakura when he was gone. Itachi opened his mouth and lied. He had to make his brother hate him. The thought of Sakura continuing to admire him after all he had done made him feel sick.

------------

Sakura woke up with no memory.

She befriended Ino, went on with her life.

Sasuke was the love of her life.

It was odd, but he reminded her of someone…


End file.
